


how i'd love to go to paris again

by TaylorSailor79



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSailor79/pseuds/TaylorSailor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's nervous during a flight, and honestly, is that a Greek-God he's sat next to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how i'd love to go to paris again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote because I was feeling inspired. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from the 1975's beautiful 'Paris'

Liam wiped his sweaty palms on the rough material of his jeans, looking at his watch for the fifth time in 3 minutes. His flight was scheduled to leave at approximately 13.00 hours, and it was 13.13. The flight attendant had apologised profusely and reassured the passengers that the flight would still take off as planned, but this didn't do anything to calm his nerves.

Liam shifted in his seat again, glancing down the aisle and back down the other way. Looking for what- he didn't know. Liam hated flying, always did. If he had his own way, he'd never even set foot in an airport, let alone be sat mentally preparing himself for a 7 hour flight. But his boss had called unexpectedly and desperate, and Liam couldn't say no. So here he was. And Liam  _hated flying._

Just as Liam was peering uneasily above the head in front of him for a flight attendant, a figure dressed in black obstructed his view. Liam-feeling annoyed and not really in the mood to talk to anyone and kindly tell them to please-go-away, glared up at the person, and immediately stopped in his tracks. The man- no  _God_ almost- was stunning. Chocolate coloured eyes gleamed in the shitty plane lights, every eyelash curled and framing them beautifully. Lips set into a brooding pout, and oh God, was that a  _nose piercing?_ Liam blanched, all coherent thoughts lost in his mind. Surely this man isn't interested in him? With that reassurance, Liam turned again so he was facing the seat in front, quite happy to discreetly glance at the man out of the corner of his eye.

But apparently whatever hierarchy there was up there wasn't listening to him, because the next second the figure was softly clearing their throat and speaking, _to Liam._

"Um, could I get past please?" The strangers voice was smooth, thick with Northern accent. Liam, once he got over the way that voice had turned his insides to jelly, was overcome with confusion. Why did the man want to get past? Liam was sat in a row with only two seats and at the end of the aisle, the only thing past him was an empty seat and- oh Lord help him. Despite the torture of having to sit in a plane for a long period of time with the constant fear of something bad happening, Liam now had to deal with sitting next to this beautiful stranger without jumping his bones. Brilliant.

Liam looked up again at the man, who was now staring at him expectedly, and scrambled to stand up. The stranger gave him a grateful smile and slid past him, his hand brushing Liam's bare arm, making his breath catch. He sank into his seat easily, reaching straight into his bag and pulling out earphones and an iPod, which he promptly shoved in his ears, effectively making any hope at conversation with Liam useless. Well then.

Liam returned to his seat after a moment, looking over at the man, who was staring out of the window at the rain soaked runway. He delicately set his chin onto his hand, every breath small and unnoticed. Liam felt his nerves soak away slightly, relaxed by the company of this stranger which for some reason had such an impact on him.

Liam was jolted out of his thoughts by a voice on the overhead speaker announcing take off. All feelings of relaxation were pushed from Liam's mind, immediately replaced by panic and unease. After making sure his seatbelt was tight enough, Liam curled his fingers around the edge of his seat, unconsciously squeezing his eyes shut, as though the darkness he was submerged in could ease his conscience. Liam could feel the ground moving beneath him, the lack of control he had in this situation making him freak out slightly. Focusing on his breathing, Liam tried to imagine his happy place, however instead he was interrupted by a hand on his arm, a gentle pressure grounding him, stopping him from running away with his thoughts. Liam peeled an eye open slowly, reluctant to leave his safe little bubble of darkness within his head. But the image which greeted him was reason enough to escape it, Liam thought.

The stranger was holding one earphone out to Liam, tanned, narrow fingers wrapped around the earbud. He didn't speak, but the offer was glinting within his eyes. Silently, Liam took the outstretched earbud, slowly moving his hand to place it in his own ear. The sounds of low melodic music filled his senses, a soft crooning voice contrasting with the heavy drum beats and slow tempo of the song. Liam smiled- the stranger apparently shared Liam's taste in music. Bending his head closer to the mans as though not to dislodge the earphone, Liam focused on the music he was hearing and the rhythmic tapping of the strangers fingers on his leg. Liam could feel all of the apprehensive feelings leaving his body, grateful for the distraction and something to focus on.

Within 5 minutes, the plane was steady in the air, and Liam could finally peel his stiff fingers away from his chair. He smiled at the man, handing his earphone back, then offering his own hand to him. The stranger regarded Liam with curious eyes, but took his hand, the warmness of his skin sending shivers across Liam's body.

"Thanks, for you know um, doing that. Bit of a nervous flyer." Liam gave a self deprecating laugh, "Liam", he spoke, thrusting his hand further towards his saviour, perhaps too eagerly.

The man looked upon him with amusement evident in his eyes, giving him a smile, tongue poking out behind his teeth and causing Liam's insides to turn to mush.

 

" 'M Zayn."


End file.
